Talk:Year of Hell, Part II (episode)
Removed nitpick Nitpicks are being removed from other episode articles, so I cleaned out this one: :When Chakotay is talking to Annorax on the weapon ship after Tom Paris is escorted to his new quarters, he takes a sip from his glass, which is half-full. When he raises it again, it is nearly full. -- Kojiro Vance | Talk 16:27, 21 December 2006 (UTC) :Another one bits the dust! :-) --OuroborosCobra talk 16:30, 21 December 2006 (UTC) Comet The comet Chakotay erases from time seeds one world which caused several humanoid lifeforms which spread out and made all the surrounding civilizations? That's interesting, it means a lot of the humanoid species in the episode are related, among other things. Gwar 17:30, 21 December 2006 (UTC)Gwar "Captain? Captain?" Is it worth noting (in Background Info) that when Janeway valiantly goes down to Defector Control, makes the repair, then doesn't answer when the bridge personnel try to contact her ... is a near duplicate of the same event in when Kirk goes down to the 1701-B's deflector innards, then gets zapped by the Nexus? -- Kojiro Vance | Talk 17:42, 21 December 2006 (UTC) Background note I've always found this a bit weird: :'' 2370. I hear that was a good year." The comment may refer to the fact that the final season of Star Trek: The Next Generation takes place in that year.'' Now, some production staff didn't like TNG's final season, and Michael Piller (who still serves as a consultant at this point) thought DS9 season two was one of the best Trek seasons ever. So isn't it biased and a bit pointless? It refers to the vintage! -- Tough Little Ship 22:40, 10 January 2007 (UTC) :'' This episode, along with the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "Cause and Effect" and the Star Trek: Enterprise episode "Twilight", form a genre of episode that some fans called the "Bad Dream." In each of these episodes, catastrophic events occur, and then a time-change returns everything back to normal.'' ::I would think that the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode would fit here better than . That's because the original time frame is completely restored in Yesterday's Enterprise with no one remembering the alternate timeline. In Cause and Effect, the entire crew remembers the last loop. -- majikbeens :::But, Yesterday's Enterprise sets up Tasha Yar's daughter, Sela, so it wasn't entirely self-contained. 07:37, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Removed Removed the following background notes, with my reason following: * Janeway claims she plans to replicate a bottle of Saint-Émilion in the penultimate scene. Apparently it is possible to replicate fine wines and even specific vintages, as she adds, "2370. I hear that was a good year." The comment may refer to the fact that the final season of takes place in that year. The comment regarding TNG is speculation, and the first portion is unneccesary for this article. * This episode, along with the episode and the episode , form a genre of episode that some fans called the "Bad Dream." In each of these episodes, catastrophic events occur, and then a time-change returns everything back to normal. "Year of Hell" and "Twilight" also share the same method of restoring history - the catalysts of the disaster exist outside normal spacetime, and as a result, their elimination erases their existence at any time, preventing the damage they caused from ever occuring in the first place. We discussed this somewhat at this page. Some fans might call it late for dinner, does that mean we should mention it? Without a formal term this should not be discussed in this manner. * Janeway spends an entire month alone on Voyager from the time she orders the senior staff off the ship until the day she battles Annorax. Unneccesary to note that, especially given that timeline is erased. * In the heavily damaged bridge, the viewscreen is offline, and the holographic OHD grid is visible behind it. Unneccesary.--31dot 18:55, 31 August 2009 (UTC) I have reworded the "some fans" statement to still make that point without the use of the term.--31dot 19:00, 31 August 2009 (UTC) More notes, uncited for a while: * Annorax's ready room is a re-dress of the set originally built for use as Enabran Tain's ready room aboard the Romulan Warbird in . * Voyager is depicted as being severely damaged in this episode. To achieve that effect without lasting damage to any of the permanent sets, acryllic sheets similar to those used when the sets are in storage were draped over most of the "clean" bulkheads, and were then sprayed with charcoal dust to simulate the effects of multiple explosions. Unfortunately, this resulted in many surfaces having a "wrinkled" appearance. The same technique was used again in , to protect the bridge, corridor, Jefferies tube, and sickbay sets from fake snow and ice used to simulate the effects of long-term exposure to a glacier in that episode. * Although the writers of the "Year of Hell" two-parter were asked to place the action on as few of the Voyager standing sets as possible, this episode utilized a set that was not used for the first part of the two-parter; the junior officers' quarters set was additionally distressed, for a brief scene showing Janeway's discovery of a watch earlier given to her by Commander Chakotay. -- Tom (talk) 22:45, October 26, 2015 (UTC)